kirbyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Meta-Knight
Meta-Knight ist der Anführer der Meta-Knights, einer Reihe Ritter, wo unter anderem auch Edge-Knight und Sharpe-Knight mitkämpfen. Er selbst ist ein Meisterschwertkämpfer und sieht unter seiner Maske, abgesehen von der Farbe, genau wie Kirby aus. Er führt ein Schwert, das Galaxia heißt und dieser Name sagt bereits alles aus. Es hat gewaltige Kräfte, so kann es zum Beispiel einen Tornado herbeirufen oder elektrisch aufgeladen werden. Dies macht es sowohl für den Nahkampf als auch für den Fernkampf so gut wie perfekt. Und nicht nur Meta-Knights Schwert hat spezielle Kräfte, auch sein Cape ist nicht ohne, so kann Meta-Knight es in Flügel verwandeln oder sich damit warpen. In den ersten Spielen mit Meta-Knight (er war nicht von Anfang an dabei, sondern kam erst in Kirby's Adventure zum ersten mal vor) warf er sein Cape jedoch stets weg. Seine Farbe hat sich im Laufe der Zeit auch geändert. Von der Hautfarbe schwarz ging es über hellblau schließlich zu dunkelblau. Die Form von Meta-Knights Schwert ändert sich je nach 2-D oder 3-D. In allen 2-D (Ausnahme: Kirby Super Star Ultra) spielen ist es ein normales orangefarbenes Schwert, in 3-D ein Schwert mit Zacken. In Kirby: Schatten bedrohen Traumland konnte man auch ein Minispiel namens Alptraumetaknight spielen. Dieses musste durch 100% im Normal- und Hard-Modus freigeschaltet werden. Dann konnte man mit Meta-Knight das Spiel spielen, allerdings nicht speichern. Obwohl er ein Untertan König Nickerchens ist, hat er auch einmal selber versucht, das Traumland zu erobern, sein Schlachtschiff wurde aber von Kirby zerstört. In Kirby und das magische Garn taucht er sowohl als Charakter als auch als Bossgegner auf. Als Bossgegner hat er violette Augen, was wohl auf eine Gehirnwäsche von Grimmgarn hindeutet. Zudem ist er in "Kirby und das magische Garn" auch noch stärker als in den vorherigen Kirby Titeln. In der Mitte der Arena befindet sich eine Art Rad mit Yin-Yarns Gesicht drauf. Am Anfang dreht sich das Rad einmal und Meta-Knight erhält ein grünes Schwert. Dieses Schwert ist nicht besonders stark, es kann eigentlich nur den Schwertstrahl und Meta-Knight schlägt mit ihm umher. Als 2. Schwert erhält er ein hellblaues. Er macht immer noch die Sword Beam Attacke, allerdings zwei mal und die Strahlen verfolgen Kirby. Das dritte Schwert ist lila und kann sich in eine riesige lila Flamme verwandeln, wodurch, wenn Meta-Knight schlägt, er viel weiter schlagen kann als eigentlich. Das letzte Schwert ist ein rotes und mit Abstand das schwerste überhaupt: es kann Tornados erzeugen und alle vorigen Fähigkeiten der anderen Schwerter besitzt es ebenfalls. In Kirby: Planet Robobot Meta-Knight versucht, mit der Halberd, die Invasion durch die Haltmann OHG aufzuhalten, doch der Versuch scheitert und die Halberd stürzt ab. Zu einem ungewissen Zeitpunkt im Spiel wurde Meta-Knight von der Haltmann OHG gefunden und wurde in den Cyborg-Ritter Mecha-Knight umgebaut! Susi lässt ihn in Welt 4 auf Kirby los. Nach dem Kampf fällt er allerdings taumeld in die unteren Schächte des Kampffeldes und scheint eine Explosion zu erzeugen, doch er wird geborgen und weiter verbessert! Als Mecha-Knight+ wird er in Welt 6 wieder gesehen. Nachdem auch dieser Kampf beendet wurde, bricht die Cyborg-Maske, die Meta-Knight scheinbar kontrollierte, und fällt vom seinen Gesicht. Meta-Knight floh aus dem Fenster und ließ sich die Rüstung abnehmen. Nachdem der Präsident der Haltmann OHG besiegt wurde und die Sternentraum durchdrehte, kam Meta-Knight mit der Halberd wieder, die Kirbys Robobot scannte, um in den Halberd-Modus zu wechseln und um die Verfolgung aufzunehmen! Als Sternentraum schließlich die Halberd wieder sehr stark beschädigte, löste Meta-Knight die Verbindung zwischen der Halberd und Kirbys Robobot , damit Kirby Sternentraum den Rest geben konnte! Meta-Knight im Anime thumb|200px|Meta-Knight, während des Kampfes gegen Kirby Im Anime ist Meta-Knight ein Sternenkrieger und spielt für König Nickerchen den Diener. Er ist durchgehend von Sharpe und Edge begleitet und hat sein Cape meistens vor seinem Gesicht, nur wenn er seine Arme benutzen muss nicht. Obwohl er in Folge 3 gegen Kirby kämpft, ist er doch eindeutig auf seiner Seite. Er versucht immer wieder, Kirby nützliche Kleinigkeiten im Leben eines Sternenkriegers beizubringen und beschützt ihn, so gut es geht, ob vor dem König oder seinen Monstern ist ihm dabei meist egal. Im Anime hat er jedoch keine Flügel. Im Gegensatz zu seiner Persönlichkeit liebt er es, Fernsehen und Kanal DDD zu schauen und er scheint ebenfalls einen gewissen Spaß an Autorennen zu haben. Auch ziemlich merkwürdig ist, warum er im Kerker vom Schloss von König Nickerchen eine Foltermaschine hat, die auf der gleichen Steuerung basiert wie sein Sternenschiff, das er ebenfalls im Kerker gelagert hat. Am Ende ist es auch sein Verdienst, dass Zeetown gerettet wird, da er mit der Halberd und einigen Bewohnern von Zeetown zum großen Raumschiff von Nightmare fliegt. Meta-Knights Augen Da Meta-Knight im Anime durchgehend seine Maske trägt, musste man seine Gefühle anders zeigen, dass hat man mit seinen Augen geschafft, dessen Farbe sich nach Gefühl ändert. Hier sind die Gefühle für die jeweiligen Farben und auch die passenden Folgen: * thumb|right|100px|Meta-Knight mit grünen AugenGrün: In den Folgen 1, 2, 12, 20, 26, 39, 40, 96 und 98 glühten Meta-Knights Augen grün auf, als er ein ernstes Thema besprach, beziehungsweise Kirby das erste Mal gesehen hat. Keine andere Augenfarbe kommt so oft vor wie diese. * Weiß: In den Folgen 1 und 42 hat Meta-Knight kurze Zeit weiße Augen bekommen. Er hat dabei, genau wie bei den grünen Augen, ein ernstes Thema besprochen, allerdings ist kaum ein Unterschied zwischen weiß und grün zu finden. * Orange: Meta-Knight hatte in Folge 1 ganz kurz orangene Augen, was genau das heißt, ist nicht genau zu erkennen. Vielleicht ist Meta-Knight darüber verwundert gewesen, dass Kirby nur halb so groß war wie er selbst. Er hat kurz darauf grüne Augen bekommen. * Blau: Meta-Knight bekam in den Folgen 40 und 51 blaue Augen, was heißt, dass Meta-Knight glücklich ist, in den Folgen über Kirbys Entwicklung. * Rot: In Folge 46 bekam Meta-Knight rote Augen, weil er, trotz Galaxia, nicht in das verfluchte Haus von Nightmare kam und wütend wurde. * Pink: In Folge 52 bekam Meta-Knight pinke Augen, weil er es lustig fand, dass es von ihm selbst eine Minifigur gab, die obendrein auch noch sehr selten war. Diese Stelle ist auch eine der wenigen Szenen gewesen, wo er deutlich hörbar lacht. * thumb|Meta-Knight mit dunkelgelben AugenDunkelgelb: In einigen Folgen wurde Meta-Knight bewusstlos. Dabei schlossen sich die Augen von Meta-Knight aber nicht, sie wurden lediglich dunkelgelb. Beziehung zu anderen Charakteren Meta-Knight hat von allen Charakteren am wenigsten Kontakt zu anderen, mal ausgenommen Edge-Knight und Sharpe-Knight. Neben seiner Leibgarde redet er wohl am meisten mit Kirby, König Nickerchen und Tip. Da er dabei jedoch teilweise ziemlich kaltherzig wirkt, werden seine Ratschläge meist nicht sofort verstanden, und seine Art, gern in Rätseln zu sprechen macht es auch nicht besser. Außerdem hat Meta-Knight einen recht eigenartigen spanischen Akzent, was noch dadurch unterstrichen wird, dass immer wenn er auftaucht eine spanische Musik erklingt. Trotz allem ist er ein wertvoller Verbündeter, was Tip und Tuff schnell bemerken. Meta-Knights Schwachstelle Obwohl Meta-Knight viele Züge von normalen Bossen übernimmt hat er jedoch eine ganz besondere Schwachstelle. Man kann ihn normalerweise nicht mit Attacken aufhalten. Zielt man jedoch auf seine Füße, wird er genau so wie Kirby zurückgeworfen. In Kirby's Adventure reicht jedoch ein Treffer auf Meta-Knights Rücken aus. Steuerung für Meta-Knight Alptraumetaknight/Alptraumetaknight Ultra Im Minispiel Alptraumetaknight/Alptraumetaknight Ultra kann man Meta-Knight steuern. Die Steuerung ähnelt der von Schwert-Kirby. ;Steuerung *B = Schlag *B + volle Gesundheit = Schlag + Schlagstrahl *B + B = Hieb *B + B + B = Stechstrahl *↓ + B in der Luft = Spiesstich *↑ + B = Stechstich *A in der Luft = Meta-Flügel *Sprinten + B = Schwertrammer *X = Helfer in Form von Edge- oder Sharpe-Knight rufen (Vasallen). Touchscreen berühren = Vasallen rufen (2 Punkte), Meta-Turbo (8 Punkte), Heilen (10 Punkte), Mach-Tornado (30 Punkte, eliminiert alle sich auf dem Bild befindenden Gegner). In KSSU werden alle Kopierkonzentrate und Maxi-Tomaten durch gewöhnliches Essen ersetzt. Die Punkte werden durch besiegen von Gegnern gesammelt und zwar nach folgendem Schema: * Normale Gegner: 1 Punkt * Power-Gegner: 2 Punkte * Starker Gegner: 3 Punkte * Unterboss: 5 Punkte * Boss: 10 Punkte Super Smash Bros. Brawl Beim Spiel Super Smash Bros. Brawl wird Meta-Knight wie folgt gesteuert: * Spezialattacke Normal = Mach-Tornado * Spezialattacke Seitlich = Aerobohrer * Spezialattacke Oben = Bogensprung * Spezialattacke Unten = Dimensionscape Trivia *Meta-Knight ist von vielen Leuten der am meisten gemochte Charakter aus der Kirby-Serie. *Meta-Knight steht zwischen Kirby und König Nickerchen. *Meta-Knight hat im englischem Anime eine andere Stimme als in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *Meta-Knight hatte bislang noch keinen Kontakt zu Dark Matter. *In Super Smash Bros. Melee wird fälschlicherweise behauptet, Meta-Knight gibt es erst seit Kirby's Fun Pak. (Erster Auftritt: Kirby's Adventure) *Meta-Knight gehört in der Super Smash Bros. Brawl-Fangemeinde zu den so genannten "Top-Tier"-Charakteren. *Kirby und das magische Garn ist bislang das einzige Kirby-Spiel, indem man Meta-Knight bekämpft, ohne, dass dieser sein Cape abwirft. *Selbiges ist ferner das einzige Spiel, in dem bekämpft wird, ohne, dass dieser seine Maske verliert. *Es wird vermutet, dass Meta-Knight ein Monster von Nightmare ist. Galerie Image:Metaknight.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' Image:Metaknight.jpeg|''Kirby's Fun Pak'' File:Meta Knight Ball Sticker.jpg|''Kirby: Power Malpinsel'' Image:mkcar.gif|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Meta-Knights Rennauto Image:MetaKnightBrawl.jpg|Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' File:Meta_knightmare.jpg|Kirby Super Star Ultra (Alptraumeta-Knight Ultra) Meta knight avatar.JPG|Meta-Knights Avatar von Kirby Super Star Ultra Image:Meta_Knight_Kirby's_Adventure.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' Image:MetaknightKSS.png|''Kirby's Fun Pak'' Image:MetaknightKNiDL.png|''Kirby: Schatten bedrohen Traumland'' Image:MetaknightKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Bild:Meta-ohne-Maske.png|Meta-Knight ohne Maske... Bild:Meta_Knight_geflügelt.gif|und mit Flügeln. 180px-Metaknight2.jpg|Meta-Knight mit Flügeln 200px-AR_Meta_Knight.PNG|Kirby Air Ride 250px-MKSSU.jpg|Kirby Super Star Ultra Metaknightanime.jpg|Meta-Knight mit Umhang aus dem Anime 180px-Meta_knight_kssq.png|Cutscene aus Kirby: Mausattacke Mk.jpg|Kirby & die wundersame Spiegelwelt 250px-EpisodeThree.jpg|Das Duell gegen Kirby im Anime mkship.jpg|Meta-Knight in seinem Sternenschiff mksurvive.jpg|Meta-Knight ist der einzige Sternenkrieger, der die Schlacht gegen Nightmare überlebt hat sbbow.jpg|Meta-Knight vor langer Zeit als er Sharpe- und Edge-Knight in sein Team nimmt Meta yarn battle.jpg|Kirby vs. Meta-Knight in Kirby und das magische Garn 180px-MetaNoKirra.png|Meta-Knight unmaskiert aus dem Spiel Kirby no Kirakira Kizzu Meta Knight Kirby's Epic Yarn.png|Kirby und das magische Garn Choco_Meta_Knight.jpg|Die Meta-Knight-Figur Meta_Knight_Clone.png|Kirby Mass Attack Meta_Knight_KRTDL.png|Kirby's Adventure Wii Meta_Knight_SSB4.jpg|Super Smash Bros. für WiiU und 3DS en:Meta Knight es:Meta Knight fr:Meta Knight it:Meta Knight ja:メタナイト nl:Meta Knight pl:Meta Knight ru:Мета Рыцарь zh:梅塔骑士 Kategorie:Meta-Knight Kategorie:Charaktere aus Kirby's Adventure Kategorie:Charaktere aus Kirby's Fun Pak Kategorie:Charaktere aus Kirby & die wundersame Spiegelwelt Kategorie:Charaktere aus Kirby Super Star Ultra Kategorie:Charaktere aus dem Anime Kategorie:Sternenkrieger Kategorie:Bossgegner aus Kirby Super Star Ultra Kategorie:Bossgegner aus Kirby: Mausattacke Kategorie:Bossgegner aus Kirby's Fun Pak Kategorie:Bossgegner aus Kirby: Schatten bedrohen Traumland Kategorie:Bossgegner aus Kirby's Adventure Kategorie:Bossgegner aus Kirby und das magische Garn Kategorie:Charaktere aus Kirby und das magische Garn Kategorie:Häufige Gegner Kategorie:Charaktere aus Kirby's Adventure Wii Kategorie:Charaktere aus Kirby Air Ride Kategorie:Charaktere aus Kirby: Mausattacke Kategorie:Charaktere aus Kirby: Power Malpinsel